


Pun Princess

by InitialA



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma can't resist a good pun, especially when it concerns her pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pun Princess

Emma tightened her grip on him, telling herself it was because she was cold but really to bring them closer together.  _Us. Us_  was still new, but she liked  _us. Us_  was scary,  _us_  was breathtaking,  _us_  was...

_Us_  was happy.

"You know," she said, resting her chin on his shoulder, "I'm surprised you were so calm about my parents barging in like that."

"It was bound to happen eventually," Killian replied. "I'm more surprised it hasn't happened sooner than this."

She shifted a little, getting a better look at him. "Yeah, but... what happened to the pirate captain? I'm sure he would have made them _walk the bloody plank_ ," she said, her terrible imitation of his accent making her grin.

His mouth worked, jaw clenched briefly. "I can't say I recall the last time I ever made someone walk the plank, love."

"Not even when they interrupted a - what did you call it? - nightcap?"

This time she could see the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. "Some extra labor hours, less nights off. Finding volunteers for a pirate crew is harder than you think, love, I couldn't just replace them on a whim."

She dug her chin in a bit further. "Not a lot of interest in peg legs, parrots, and getting to say "arrr, matey" back in the Enchanted Forest, huh?"

She stifled a giggle at the look of exasperation he worked so hard to keep off his face. She needled him a bit further. "The wenches had to be a plus on the benefits list," Emma said. "Lots of ports to  _drop anchor_  in... Come on, how many times did you ask a barmaid to find out why your Roger was so Jolly?"

Killian finally sighed and grinned down at her. "You're bloody awful at that, you know."

She didn't  _snuggle_ into his shoulder, but it's not her fault he was so warm and comfortable. "You love it," Emma retorted.

For a heart-stopping minute she realized what she'd said and wondered how he might reply, but he just tries to shrug her off of him instead, still grinning. "You'll do, Swan."

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I didn't post this anywhere else, I wrote this on Tumblr back in March. Anyway, come bug me over there! [initiala](http://initiala.tumblr.com)


End file.
